


Kinktober - 15 - Lapdance

by MathMigs



Category: Original Work
Genre: Erotica, F/F, F/M, Gen, Kinktober 2017, Lapdance, Ligretto, M/M, Portuguese, Português (BR), Short One Shot
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 16:34:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15053354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MathMigs/pseuds/MathMigs
Summary: 15º conto baseado no desafio do kinktober de 2017





	Kinktober - 15 - Lapdance

**Author's Note:**

> Agradecimentos especiais à ludiasart por ser a melhor beta reader. Vão catar ela no instagrão e ver as artes lindas dela inclusive a participação dela no kinktober!

“Bati!” Meus dedos pressionando a carta na mesa, meu monte vazio e um sorriso comemorando uma vitória quase garantida. Do outro lado da mesa uma face levemente irritada, como normalmente acontece com quem joga Ligretto, e um suspiro exasperado de alguém retraindo o braço ainda no meio do ar, prestes a baixar uma carta sob as outras. 

“Eu coloquei bastante cartas, ainda tenho chances.” Tentou diminuir meu ânimo enquanto separávamos as cartas da mesa. Uma vez divididas em seus respectivos baralhos, às contamos. Um ponto para cada carta, o mesmo valendo para a pessoa na minha frente exceto pelos dois pontos descontados por carta em seu monte. Eram apenas duas cartas acumuladas, mas mesmo um pequeno número poderia fazer a diferença. 

“21 aqui, e você?” Estava ainda terminando de contar, mas fez dois segundos de silêncio quando terminou. 

“18.” Jogou as cartas na mesa em frustração enquanto eu afastei a cadeira da mesa e comecei a bater minhas mãos no meu colo. 

“Traz a bundinha linda pra cá! Vem! Vem! Vem! Vem!” Minha expressão de alegria somada às minhas ações só serviram para alimentar a decepção de ter perdido e o arrependimento de ter concordado com os meus termos. Relutantemente levantou-se e veio em minha direção. Parei de cantarolar e coloquei _You can leave your hat on_ de Joe Cocker para tocar.

Pôs-se então na minha frente, olhos se encarando, a canção começava, seu corpo movendo de acordo com o ritmo. Virou-se, o balançar do seu quadril fisgando meu olhar. Devagar, o aproximava do meu colo, descendo um pouco a cada rebolado, somente para levantar quando estivessem prestes a se encostar. A promessa de contato elevando minha excitação, queria tocar aquilo que exibia, mas esquivava de minhas mãos quando as estendia.

Ficou de frente, suas mãos percorrendo o seu tronco até chegarem no seu peito. Minha atenção as acompanhando em seu trajeto até ser subitamente forçada para baixo quando o corpo despencou de repente. Seu rosto, agora na minha altura, se aproximou e no último segundo se esquivou dos meus lábios para prosseguirem em direção do meu pescoço, mas parando a tempo de não tocá-lo. Senti sua respiração causando arrepios na minha pele e, ao ver meu corpo tremer levemente, se afastou lentamente. Olhos fixados nos meus. 

Levou suas mãos ao seu cabelo. Brincando com suas mexas as levava para cima e então as soltava enquanto seu corpo subia aos poucos. Ao mesmo tempo, girava devagar trazendo sua bunda para o meu campo de visão mais um vez. Dessa vez a fez ser o centro da minha atenção rebolando ela cada vez mais próximo da minha virilha e a mantendo lá me provocando até que a música chegasse ao fim. 

“Espero que tenha gostado do show.” Se afastou de mim em direção ao seu lado da mesa. “Vai precisar da referência quando eu acabar com a tua raça.” Sentou e começou a embaralhar suas cartas. Falava como se eu precisasse de mais motivação para jogar, mas bem, quem sou eu para negar as vontades da estrela da noite, não é mesmo? 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback é sempre bem vindo galeres. Vlw por ter chegado até aqui.


End file.
